A Yearly Curse
by Letuise
Summary: A story written for Halloween. Vegeta rejects a little girl as she tries to get candy from his house, but did he think of the consequences.


Hi guys! Sorry for not uploading. School started and a lot of hell broke loose. Take this story as an apology.

A yearly Curse! By Letuise.

"Trunks? Are you sure we won't get in trouble?" asked Goten, afraid of what Vegeta and his mother, Chichi, would do to him if they got caught.

"Don't worry Goten I gotcha covered!" said Trunks, Goten's best friend trying to calm down his worried friend.

"Promise Trunks?" asked Goten.

"Promise." Said Trunks.

"Cross your heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in your eye?" asked Goten again.

"Yes Goten." Said Trunks annoyed of Goten's constant My Little Pony references.

"Ok!" Chirped Goten, believing what Trunks said.

"Ok Goten, remember the plan?" asked Trunks.

"Umm, Nope!" said Goten.

"Kami Goten! How many times do I have to say it!" Asked Trunks angrily.

"Sorry Trunks." Said Goten carelessly.

"Ok Goten, remember mom is having a Halloween party and the rest are going to be here soon…"

DING DONG

"That must be them." Said Trunks.

He ran to the door and to his dismay, it was a bunch of trick or treaters.

"ugh" grunted Trunks as he opened the door.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" screamed the 5 girls and 2 boys in perfect unison.

Trunks covered his delicate saiyan ears for the sake of his hearing.

"I don't have any candy." Said did they even get through the gate? The dog- I mean Vegeta is outside. He doesn't let Andriod 18 in for kami sake!

Vegeta's Flashback

I was waiting outside waiting for the rest of the weak bakas to show their asses up.

He smirked.

Maybe they finally know they didn't belong in the Prince-no- the KING of all saiyans yard.

He lay down in the dark grass relaxing, but he felt a ki walking down his pathway.

He stood up and snarled.

'I can't even get a good 5 minutes relaxing!'

'And a Prince, a King of all Saiyans gets disturbed by, by a, a 5 level ki! Unacceptable!'

He stomped up to the pathway, where he was met by a little blonde 5 year old in a cute kitty costume, a 2 year old boy in a Spiderman costume, a 9 year old in a hulk costume, a 15 year old dressed as a zombie from monster high, a 10 year old girl dressed as Videl Satan, and her twin sister as Hercule Satan, and last a chubby 1 year old dressed as a pumpkin. (A/N There was actually a chubby one year old in a pumpkin costume and she was so cute!)

The five year old looked up to him with cute little puppy eyes and said "Happy Halloween mister."

Vegeta looked down at the girl and said "Go away"

The 5 year old girl looked at him with tears in her eyes, and look like she was about to cry.

Vegeta looked at her, not wanting her to start wailing and said " You can go get your candy."

Her brothers and sisters cheered while she said "Thank you mister."

Vegeta just crossed his arms, grunted and walked away.

'I am not going soft I am not going soft! That girl possessed me!' Vegeta thought of more excuses to tell himself and to hold his pride together.

With Goten and Trunks

"Ok Goten everyone's here are you ready for the prank?" asked Trunks.

"Yep!" Chirped Goten.

"Ok 3…2..1.."

The adults in the room consisted of Bulma,Yamcha, Vegeta, Tien, Choutzu, Chichi, Goku, Gohan, Videl, Hercule, Bee, Buu,Krillin , Master Roshi, Andriod 18, Launch, Krillin, Puar, Maron, and Future Trunks.

(A/N Did I miss anybody?)

"Thanks again for joining us again Trunks!" said Goku in his usual go lucky voice.

"No problem the future is finally rebuilding itself again so I came over to see how it was going here." Said Trunks. (A/N I forgot how to spell Miare or something lol)

"So Trunks, how is your mother, or I doing?" asked Bulma.

Before Trunks F. can respond the lights turned off and the room was filled with a girly scream of terror, that happened to be Yamcha. Everyone in the room was buried in a slimy, sticky, green substance and spiders fell from the roof, they were crawling everywhere and everyone was running,hopping jumping and skipping to get away from it all.

All of a sudden it felt cold in the room, and in the middle of the room, floating above the dining table, was the little 5 year old girl that Vegeta and Trunks encountered. She rose her little finger, slowly raising her transparent arm, to point at…

Vegeta

Vegeta's POV

I was scared, me the King of all saiyans was scared of a mere low level girl, ghost thing just pointing. As I was sorting my thoughts, she glared at me and said "You." Then she began laughing evilly, and the house shook like an earthquake was happening, but it was only their house that was shaking, and from the outside, it seemed like a regular house to the ones gazing at the large and money making company.

The Woman, Bulma said "Trunks stop it isn't funny!"

Trunks stepped in from the other room and said "It isn't me!"

That's when all the bakas started running around and with the only light is the small glow of the small girl, everyone kept crashing into stuff.

Bulma's POV

The girl is pointing at my husband but what did he do? Her green eyes and pale skin, and her smirk as if she had found a toy.

But as suddenly as she began, she stopped her laughing and her green eyes turned into soft blue ones, as if she had suddenly changed personalitys. She looked up from her position and screamed a scream to loud the house shook and things began to fall as her eyes turned green once again.

I screamed hoping for the life of my dear husband.

Normal POV

Her eyes turned a deep yellow color, as she pointed that cold finger to Vegeta once again and quietly she said. "Next year" and she disappeared as blood appeared along the walls of the big dining room as the lights turned on and it read 'Next year, same day, same time, my return'

So that's a rap!

Once again sorry for not updating again and if you wanna know whats going to happen next you gotta wait till next Halloween. Happy Halloween!


End file.
